Ending The Pain
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When people lose the one they hold most dear in the world, they try and look past the hurt with comfort from friends or family. For others though, the pain is to much to get through with simple words. Contains very sensitive material, please read at your own discretion.
"I can't do this anymore Nick, I just c-can't." A depressed Judy Hopps said, dressed in her police uniform while sitting on her bed. The cold night air beginning to seep its way into her room, wrapping itself around the already empty bunny.

"I've tried to live my life without you. I truly have, but the more I walk around the streets, seeing people with their lovers. Holding them, caressing them, telling each other that they love another. It just makes my heart so heavy with pain, cause I know I can longer do that with you. That's why..." She began, looking down in her lap where a loaded black 9mm pistol laid. Slowly, she took her right paw and grasped the handle of it. lifting the firearm up to the right side of her head, pressing the barrel of it hard against her right frontal lobe.

"...I'm going to end this pain, and hopefully...Join you wherever you may be...my precious fox." She finished with a sad smile. Tears beginning to flow from her eyes, as the sound of her cocking the gun echoed within the room. Ready to end her life from the single event that occurred ten nights ago which caused her to even consider this. An event that made her realize that life, is a living hell.

 **Ten Nights Ago in an alleyway**

 _"Come on Nick, your going to be ok." Judy softly said, her body becoming drenched from the cold pouring rain that was falling from the pitch black sky above. As she was holding her partner Nick, whose body was lifeless and had blood flowing from a single bullet hole in his head that was formed from a firefight. For they had chased down a tiger wanted for murder, though they took him down as his body was lifeless to, it wasn't without a deep cost._

 _"Helps coming dear, You just gotta stay awake for me ok?" Judy said with a warm smile, her mind not being able to come to terms with what had just occurred. She then placed her right paw on his right cheek, turning his head to hers, now looking into his empty green eyes._

 _"Talk to me, just talk to me please. Let me know your going to make it." She begged, rubbing his cheek while floods of tears began to fall from her blue eyes. Her eyes then closed before she placed her head on his chest, the sad smile she once had now turning into a angry yet painful frown. As she sobbed on his chest, the sounds of many sirens came rushing to the alleyways entrance. Many consisting of cop cars with one ambulance._

 _"Hopps!" Chief Bogo shouted, getting out of his car. Quickly along with many other officers and two paramedics, he ran over to Judy and was shocked to see the sight before him. They all were._

 _"Oh...god." Was all that escaped his mouth, as him and the others frowned. It was then Judy lifted her head from Nicks chest, turning her attention to Bogo._

 _"Chief, I-I don't think he's going to make it." She stated, gripping the foxs body close to hers. Many of the officers turned their heads away, not wanting to see the sight of one of their fallen friends. However, Bogo didn't. Instead, he knelt down and placed his right hand on the bunnies left shoulder._

 _"I'm so sorry Judy. I truly am." Bogo said above a whisper, some tears of his own beginning to fall. The two then looked at Nick, and after a few minutes, Bogo gently used his left hand to close Nicks eyes. It was now as if he was sleeping, a sleep he would never wake up from. Something everyone had a hard time dealing with, for the station was never the same without the energetic fox, nor was Judy. For holding her passed love, watching his blood flow onto the ground, had drove her to the point where she is now._

 **Back to the present**

As she sat there with the gun ready to fire, she put a finger on the trigger, slowly pushing it backwards. The good memories of her and Nick now came flooding back to her.

 _"You know you can be such a silly bunny sometimes right?"_

 _"Yeah I know, but you love me right?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

She continued to pull the trigger back.

 _"Happy birthday Judy!"_

 _"Thanks for remembering Nick."_

 _"How could I? I could never forget such a special day for someone so special to me."_

Closer it came.

 _"You know how much I love you my sly fox?"_

 _"No, how much?"_

 _"I love you just as much as a bunny loves a crisp carrot."_

 _"Woah, that's a lot of love carrots."_

 _"It sure is Nick."_

Closer and closer...

 _"Hey Judy."_

 _"Yeah Nick?"_

 _"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you so much and that I hope I can always be by your side."_

 _"You dumb fox, I love you to and I hope I can be by your side always to."_

Until finally...

"It's to bad, we couldn't be by each other's side here. I love you Nick, I love you mom and dad. I'm so sorry it came to this, I hope in time you can forgive me." The trigger was then pulled back. The sound of the gun firing as it shot a single bullet into Judy's head, causing blood to fly across the room and onto the walls, covering them in red. Her now lifeless body fell onto the bed, her eyes open as they stared at one thing. That thing being a picture of Nick holding her with his head laying on top of hers. Both of them dressed in their regular clothing, and each showing something no one will ever see them show again. Smiles that read...'happiness.'..and...'peace.'

 **I know suicide is a touchy subject, so I tried my best to show why Judy would go to such a length. Sorry if I offend anyone wasn't my entiontions to do so.**


End file.
